Noel
Noel White (ノエル・ホワイト, Noeru Howaito) is the main character of Santa Company: Christmas no Himitsu. Although she is an innocent and active girl, she spends most of her time alone on Christmas and feels a little lonely. One day, without knowing, he gets lost in the Santa Company and meets Bell. Appearance Noel is a young girl with a shoulder length blond hair and yellow eyes. Personality Neol is a young sweet girl that dreams of giving presents to the kids. She didn't want to know someone will be sad as he won't get his present, and because of that she went on the adventure of delivering the present herself. Plot Noel was helping out with preparing the presents and filling the bags with them. She saw Mint and ran towards her, but bumped on Thomas, which made her drop the present, but Mint caught it with the bag. They helped Thomas, who was stuck in a bag and went running to watch the start of the final flights for Santas. After the final flight, they commented their work was done, but still needed to clean up. And Mint was excited for the party after that. Noel then saw Bell and told him she hopes they make a step forward in their careers next year, but Bell told her she needs to get out of being a trainee first. Then they saw a letter being carried to the manager and went to eavesdrop on his door. After hearing the letter was late and they could not fulfil it, Neol and the rest barged in, questioning if they will not do anything for the letter. Nikola, her father, then scolded her for skipping work and that she was just an apprentice tonttu and that she needed to pass the exam to become an official tonttu. Noel and the rest went to put the letter to where they are stored. She didn't want to leave in not granted, but Thomas told them they didn't had other choice. Noel then wondered if there was something they could do, like deliver it themselves and Mint agreed and wanted to do that, but Bell said he was against, bringing up something that happened last year. But in the end they decided to do it. They went to see Rudolph III and then prepared a sleight and flew. As they flew, Mint started to complain it was snowing hard and that it was cold and got scolded by Bell, but Neol took her hands saying that by holding they will warm each other. Mint then realized that if they fail, Noel will have to leave them and she started asking Thomas to return. Noel told her she wanted to deliver the gift, but Mint accidentally pushed Thomas and shaked the sleight, making Noel fall off. Noel later woke up on the ground and was in a forest. As she walked, she though that delivering the gift, may had made the emblem appear, but then she heard wolves and started running. She then was saved by a man in a sleight, who guessed from her clothes that she is a tonttu. Later they stopped and he started a fire to prepare a hot drink for Noel. She started crying for wanting so much to be a tonttu that she ended up involving her friends. The man asked her if she wanted to know the answer to become a tonttu and she agreed, but he told her there was no right answer and it's different for everyone. He told her to keep doing her best and the answer will come to her and in that moment, Mint fell on him. Thomas and Bell then came with the sled and they explained they saw the smoke and came and as they saw her, Mint jumped off. Noel then explained that the man saved her and upon seeing him, Thomas recognized him as the shopkeeper. At the shop, the shopkeeper gave Noel the present she wanted to deliver, telling her she will be a great Santa Claus, but she told him she belonged to the Gift Department, but then Mint came telling them they need to hurry. As they kept travelling, a thundercloud appeared and lots of mukkus. Bell took the mukku-gun and started shooting at them. But as they hit the sled, Noel dropped the present and jumped after it with a anti-gravity board and Bell followed her. She managed to reach the present, swearing she will deliver it and in that moment, a SANTA emblem appeared on her arm. As she got the present, Bell managed to catch her, before she hit the ground. Bell then noticed Noel got an emblem and they wondered why it appeared. As they were saved by other Santa Clauses, moments later Pedro gave a phone to Neol to speak with her father. Nikola asked if Noel was okay, but she told him that the present was okay. As he told her he wasn't asking about that, she told him, she was okay too. Nikola congratulated her on getting the gift, but told her to leave the rest to Pedro. Noel insisted that she wanted to deliver it, but Nikola explained that tonttus were forbidden to deliver by themselves. Noel told him that her emblem appeared, but she still didn't knew the answer, but was sure the answer was inside of her and that if she delivers the present, she may know the answer. Nikola then agreed, but told her that Pedro will be her bodyguard, which made Noel and the rest happy and they went to deliver the present. As the reached the house, Noel and Bell entered from the window and Noel left the present and left. As she returned to the rest of the group, she had taken a letter left by the kid. As she read it, she told everyone she understood what her answer was and as she explained what each one of the Santa Company do, the most important for a Santa Claus was to make the kids smile. Gallery Noel full.jpg|Full View